Bang Bang Have a Nice Night
by Revolveroftheloom
Summary: A rather intimate account featuring Death the Kid and Elizabeth Thompson.


****Guys...Im sorry. That's all. (there is no story, I edited this once, it is what is it, and if you are sensitive to intimate scenes PLEASE do not read this, that is all the warning I will give you***

"You've never done this before, have you..."

she spoke to him and it hardly felt like words at all. It was warmth- it was honey- dripping itself onto him and entrancing..it was a spell

she leaned in close and nipped at his earlobe playfully.

He was surrounded in her, and his chest felt hollow save for his pumping heart. The fire she started within him dried up his throat and left him unable to produce a single letter. He shook his head.

His bashful behavior- quite a turn around from the normal presence of confidence, gave her a rouse. She smiled with a small laugh. A tiny little thing, yet it proved to be evermore moving and he winced a bit as a shiver crawled up his spine.

She noticed this and in order to give him a boost of confidence, cupped his chin in her steady hands, and pulled his lips to hers. He practically melted into them and did not leave for several minutes. But who was counting? The embraced in an oral waltz, hands exploring- long past being shy.

(they are laying down next to each other)

She was not satisfied. And she was hungry. She needed to go something.

It soon dawned on her that this being a field in which he was not exactly well versed in, it was her duty, as one of prior experience, to guide him. And so she did. She took his hands, placing one on her collarbones (as to encourage him to explore that area); the other she led below.

He traversed this new territory with much caution; the smooth curve of her inner thigh- like the finest silk. He had clothing made out of such a material. Wearing silk. Wearing her. He had held her before- as a pistol, and like this. No, not _quite_ like this. But he wanted to wear her. He wanted to have nothing between them. It was through this thought process, that as he touched something new entirely, he realized there was nothing between them.

No fabric. No fibers. Just bodies. Two Bodies.

And then she noticed his eyebrow twitch.

She let out a heavy sigh "Really?"

"I can't!" He explained himself in those two words alone. She knew all too well. He moved so he was between her legs and both of his hands were below her waist. Once he was situated, his thumbs traced around her entrance. He smiled a bit and let out a shaky, hot breath. "Perfect-"

"Symmetry?" She finished his tag line for him, unamused. But she sighed and looked at him with a smile on her lips and in her eyes. As to not irritate him again, she brought both of her hands to him- clutching his hair, damp with sweat, and entangling her fingers in the jet black locks.

She lowered her head and stroked his jawline gently.

"Okay, playtime's over." She said this so suddenly, his eyes shot open.

She pulled him up so they were face to face and greeted him with a kiss. He brainlessly returned the favor and did so again. And again. She smiled as their lips broke away from all uniform and grace- a grin that concealed a plan.

This was a plan which required very little action on her part. He was a death god- a Shinigami. An immortal. Regardless of this fact, he also had the same qualities as any adolescent boy. This included the same hormones as any adolescent boy.

It was indescribable. Unfathomable- perhaps at least to him. He could not stop himself. He seemingly devoured her skin- lapping at her essence like a hound starved for weeks. And the rest of his body followed suit, pressing into her, straddling her. Moving her, moving _with _her, and soon _in _her.

A small gasp escaped Elizabeth's bosom- one that not only brought Kid to pause for a second, but one that took her by surprise as well. She reassured him by going for his neck- making it wet within seconds, suckling his pallid skin. This sensation brought his eyes to almost roll into the back of his head.

This was a place where there was no symmetry. It simply did not exist- not any longer. As far as he was concerned, for now it was just him...and her. The very essence of her being which he inhaled with every descent only invigorated him to press on. And he did.


End file.
